Tied to You
by walkingspring
Summary: No matter what universe there were in, Sasuke and Sakura will only choose each other. [A series of SasuSaku and Uchiha family drabbles & One-shots] Warning:Ratings may vary story to story.
1. Sleeping Sasuke

**I was in a fairy tale mood.**

 **Anyways, I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **Sleeping Sasuke**

She had to be there soon. Failure was not an option for the Uchiha Kingdom's best knight, Lady Sakura Haruno. After killing the evil snake fae Orochimaru, Sakura galloped as fast as she could on her noble horse Katsuyu so she could make it just in time to the Uchiha's castle.

The entire kingdom was put to sleep by the wise wizard Kakashi Hatake, that way there would be no chaos if word got out that the heir of the throne was 'dead.'

When Sakura arrived inside the castle gates, she quickly gets off of Katsuyu and climbs the stairs to the highest tower in the castle. After climbing over 70 steps, Sakura pauses and takes a deep breath before quietly opening the chamber, and is greeted with the sight of Kakashi in his grey robe covering half of his face and matching hat standing guard with his long staff in hand. And there was Sasuke, looking so heartbreakingly lovely in slumber.

Realizing that she had to give true love's kiss in order for him to wake up, Sakura feels her face heating up at the thought of giving her first kiss to the only person she ever loved.

"Um…Lord Kakashi can you please not look, I'm very nervous." She pleaded.

Amused, he simply turns away and gives the knight and prince their privacy.

She kneels on his right side, and tucks a raven lock behind his ear. Oh dear God, why was this so hard for her? Defeating the most powerful fae was nothing compared to what she was about to do now, she wasn't even sure if her feelings were mutual, despite being childhood friends.

'But Kakashi did say no one else was fit to do this.' Her mind reasoned with her doubts.

Taking a deep breath, she leans down until her lips are a centimeter away from his. "Please wake up Sasuke-kun." She whispers and then rests her lips on his until she felt him stir. Alarmed and happy at seeing him awake, she feels tears stream down her cheeks as she sees him sit up on the bed while rubbing his forehead.

It took Prince Sasuke a couple minutes to realize where he was.

'That's right…I was dueling with Naruto, and then I had my classes with Kakashi, and then…OROCHIMARU!' Thinking about that wretched fae was making his blood boil. If only he had his guard up, then he wouldn't have been caught in his spell!

"Sasuke-kun" He turns his head to see Sakura in a long full sleeved maroon toga adorned with heavy armor and a long sword on her side.

"Sakura…" he gently strokes the tear away that was about to fall.

"E-everything's *hiccup* okay S-sasuke-kun, I killed O-orochimaru, of course not without Kakashi's aid since I have no magical abilities-"

She was instantly silenced with Sasuke's lips on hers. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last more than 30 seconds but when he let go, she could see the look of gratitude in his eyes.

"Sakura…thank you." He tells her seriously.

"Well now that you're awake Sasuke, it's time to wake everyone in the kingdom up as well." Kakashi's staff emitted very bright white light for a long time. Once it dimmed, the entire kingdom was awake.

"You should head to the throne room, I'm sure your parents will start to worry."Kakashi added on, he didn't want to deal with a worried Queen Mikoto.

Sasuke gives a glance to Kakashi telling him to give them privacy. With a nod back, the wizard disappears in a puff of smoke.

He stood from the bed and opened a cabinet that was on the other side of the room. He took out a bottle of magical healing ointment. He sat down next to her and gently applied some on the the deep cut that was on her cheek with his thumb.

Sakura, on the other hand was blushing at his sweet gesture. She gasped when she realized that the cut had disappeared.

"Sakura about us, just know that no matter what, I won't let them separate _us_." He promises her and then kissed her on the forehead.

Overwhelmed with happiness, she peppers soft kisses all over his face.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sighing with deep content, he lifts her chin up and connects his mouth to her's.

***X***

 **I hope you all enjoyed our brave knight and fair prince ;)**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	2. Healing Touch

**Setting: After _Sasuke Shinden_ , takes place after Sasuke returns from his redemption journey.**

 **Note: I gave Sasuke his left arm. There may also be some divergence from the novels as well. Also I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **Based on elegiesforshiva's fan art.**

 **Healing Touch**

On a quiet Wednesday evening, a black cloaked figure was quietly speed walking down the streets of Konoha to visit a certain pink haired doctor. The reason for visiting her wasn't just to see her, but because he and the idiot blonde turned their friendly spar to a fight similar to two lions fighting over a piece of meat. And the consequence for Sasuke, was receiving a deep kunai gash above his right elbow.

As he arrived to his former teammate's house he quickly knocks on the wooden door hoping she will answer soon. And she did. As soon as she saw the critical state she was in, she grabs his bandaged arm to come inside.

When both of them were inside, she tells Sasuke to put his stained shirt in the washing machine leaving him completely topless. The medic in her was telling Sakura to only pay attention to the wound.

When both of her hands began glowing with green healing chakra, Sasuke was finding it difficult to not keep staring at her semi-parted lips. It hadn't even been 3 days since he's returned from his redemption journey, but Sasuke had long accepted that he was truly in love with his teammate/dear friend Sakura Haruno.

He had the sudden desire to kiss her.

When he saw the skin reappearing, he puts his bandaged arm around her petite neck to bring her close until both of their chest made contact, which caused Sakura to look up with wide green eyes.

"Sakura…" he lifts her chin up with his right hand as his voice dropped an octave, also causing the atmosphere in the living room to change as well.

' _I can't believe this is finally happening, we're actually going to kiss!_ ' Sakura was getting excited, and then he did it. Oh God he did it just fine. It was neither gentle or rough, but to Sakura it was just perfect because it was him who was kissing her.

When they let go, Sasuke wraps his arms around her hips and leans his forehead against her's. ' _What beautiful eyes_.' he thought while softly smirking at her.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." He kissed her forehead.

"U-uh okay." She tried to compose herself, but in the inside she felt a dozen balloons popping simultaneously.

Before he left, Sakura gave him an over sized black nightshirt of her's and put his now clean one in a plastic bag.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." She waved at him.

Giving a soft smile, he pokes her forehead and said the same as well.

***X***

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this little drabble. Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	3. Papa's Little Angel

**I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **This is a Sasuke and Sarada drabble.**

 **Setting: The canon world, except I gave Sasuke his arm back.**

 **Dedicated to Sasuke-n-Tomatoes**

 **Papa's Little Angel**

Today marks the fourteenth anniversary of the Uchiha Clan's Massacre and although it was bright and sunny outside, inside of Sasuke was a strom raging. He may have forgiven his brother, but a part of him still despises him, despite knowing that Itachi was very vulnerable and was practically made into a pawn by his family and village.

Despite having a family of his own, a part of him couldn't help but to think what would things be like if his parents were alive. With no doubt his mother and Itachi would immediately adore Sakura, and he knew his father would eventually as well. What type of an uncle would Itachi be for Sarada? How would Sarada's life be different if she would grow up within the clan walls? Would she have any cousins? Just thinking about all the what-ifs was making Sasuke's eyes mist with anger and frustration.

Dang it, he should be happy now that he's a husband and father; two things Sasuke never thought he would become. So why is he frustrated?

Here he's lying down on a king sized bed in only a black sleeveless undershirt and a pair of black trousers as he watched the ceiling fan spin, the other side was empty since his wife was hanging laundry outside. He didn't realize the door of the bedroom was left open until he heard tiny footsteps enter the bedroom.

"Sarada?" He turns to see his 2 year old daughter come inside wearing a yellow frock and a red ribbon adorned on her crown of black hair she inherited from him. Innocent onyx eyes look up at him in curiosity.

Just by looking into his daughter's intense gaze, he makes a promise of protecting that innocence he sees in her eyes. The same innocence that was stolen from him as a child. Sasuke vowed to never let anything or anyone take that away from her.

As he sees her struggling to climb up to the bed, he scoops her up with both of his arms and brings her next to him. When she sits up she leans close enough and shocks him as she gently wipes a tear about to fall down. He had no idea he was crying. Sarada then wraps her tiny chubby arms around his neck and leans her head on his shoulder, as she softly whispers "Papa." The hug engulfed him in a warmth similar to how kittens would do to him while he was on his redemption journey.

Overwhelmed with the loving gesture, he brings her close to his chest as he sits up on the bed and wraps his much larger, muscular arms around his little princess.

"Your papa's little angel, Sarada." He kisses her head and then rubs her tiny back in a rhythmic motion until she drifts into peaceful slumber.

***X***

 **I hope you all enjoyed this father-daughter fluff piece! Reviews are appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	4. Like a Daffodil

**I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **Setting: Canonverse - During Sasuke and Sakura's travels. I have a headcanon that the two of them travelling together was the equivalent of their super long honeymoon.**

 **Like a Daffodil**

"About daffodils…" Sasuke startles Sakura while the two of them were walking through the flower fields in Kusa.

"What about them Anata?" She sweetly asks her husband to emphasize what it was he wanted to ask her about her favorite type of flower.

"Back when we were still genin, after my encounter with Itachi…" He stands sill and clenches his teeth, remembering his late brother still ignited many emotions from him. He takes a deep breath and counts to 10.

After he calms himself down, he gives his full attention to her and continues where he left off, "When I woke up in the hospital, and after you crushed me with your hugs," his eyes then fill with mirth and smirks as his wife's face turns pink at remembering her 13 year old self's impulsive behavior, "I saw a vase with a daffodil in it by the window, while you were hugging me. Now that I think about it, what was the significance of you giving me that?"

"You remembered…" Sakura states in awe that he would remember a trivial detail as that.

"Of course I remember." He scoffs at her for believing he wouldn't. Really now, if there was anyone in this world he'd know everything about, it would be none other than Sakura.

"Well for starters daffodils are in fact my favorite flower because they manage to stay strong even in the harshest of winters while patiently waiting for spring to come…" She bites her lips and then smiles adoringly at him and continues, "they have an iron will of determination like you Anata. I always believed that you would one day find the warmth of spring inside of you." She then lovingly caresses his cheek.

He couldn't believe what his wife was telling him. Deeply touched by the sincerity of her words, he removes her hand from his face and tugs her close until both of their chests touched. "I wouldn't have find the spring inside of me if it weren't for you loving me even when I was at my worst." He sighs as he confesses to her and brings their foreheads together. "Your love itself came from your own iron will of determination." He softly smiles and then leans down to capture her lips in his.

They kiss for a little while until the need for oxygen comes. Sasuke grabs her petite hand in his and they continue to walk and gaze at the variety of flowers.

***X***

 **That's a wrap folks! Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	5. In Love with an Otaku

**I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its amazing characters.**

 **Setting: Real World AU**

 **Summary: In which Sasuke finds out his girlfriend is an Otaku.**

 **In Love with an Otaku**

" _Sakura I can't be patient anymore. Four years with you in college and I still can't believe how dense you are," he takes a deep sigh and brings her close to him by her waist before resting his forehead against her's. "I'm done pretending there isn't anything between us." His eyes turning into an intense gaze, causing her spine to shiver at the honesty in them. "Before we graduate I want it to be known to everyone that you and I are the real deal." The way he speaks to her with such conviction only excites her greater as she wraps her thin arms around his neck and smiles a toothy grin to him before asking him to lean down so she can kiss him. As if he could easily read her mind he swoops down and rests his lips on her's to give her a long chaste kiss._

 _When they let go, Sakura couldn't help but ask "How long have you really felt this way Sasuke-kun?" In her defense, she was too engrossed in her studying and apprenticeship that she always thought her feelings for Sasuke were a mere crush. Tonight however, she was proven wrong._

" _Half way around freshmen year." He gently strokes her cheeks with knuckles._

' _This is such a typical shoujo manga scene.' Sakura inwardly squealed in delight._

It's been one week since Uchiha Sasuke confessed his feelings to the pink fairy known as Haruno Sakura, medical student and apprentice of the world's best doctor known as Dr. Tsunade Senju. And of all times he chooses to confess to her is the weekend before graduation where they have to study for final exams. Here they are at his home in Kyoto for the weekend to study together as an actual couple. He also decided to finally introduce Sakura to his parents and brother, and of course they adored her instantly when he invited her to his home Friday night.

Right now it was Saturday morning at 11 am and they were taking a 30 minute break after 3 hours of nonstop studying in his room. Sasuke caught side of Sakura reading a book, deciding to take a closer look at what book she was reading his eyes widened at the cover. 'Is she reading _One Punch Man_?' He would have never assumed Sakura as the type to be into manga and anime. All he could do was smirk at himself because after all these years of being her friend it had never occurred to him to ask what she had been reading that would make her smile widely when he saw her sitting at the bleachers for his soccer practices.

"So you like manga?" He startles her and is pleased to see the blush forming on her face as she quickly puts the manga copy down on his bed.

"Um…yeah." she replies in a bashful tone avoiding any eye contact with him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about it." He shrugs his shoulders as he looks at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun? Do you happen to like anime as well?" She puts her arm behind her neck as a sign of nervousness.

"Meh, I wouldn't call myself an Otaku like the Dobe." He sits next to her on the bed and puts his arm behind her neck to pull her close until she leans her head on his shoulder. "But I did enjoy watching good shows like _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , _Death Note_ , _Dragon Ball Z_ , _Attack on Titan_ , and _Hellsing_ back when I was in middle and high school." He confesses to her and feels the corner of his lips quirk up when he saw the elation in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…all those 4 you mentioned, are my favorites as well!" She giddily tells him as she snuggles close to him to inhale the scent of his cologne. "After we're done, can we watch _One Punch Man_ together on my phone?" He couldn't say no to those adoring eyes of her's, so he pokes her forehead saying "Fine, but we're not watching it on your phone, we can watch it on the big TV in the living room once my parents are asleep." He couldn't help but flush at the idea that their first date activity together is watching an anime.

'Oh well, I'll just have to take her out to dinner tomorrow.' He smirks to himself while he enjoys the feeling of her nuzzling her face in his chest.

***X***

 **That's a wrap folks! Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	6. Training Partners

**I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **Setting: An everybody lives AU**

 **Training Partners**

1 month. She only had 1 month to prepare for the fourth round of the chunin exams. Sakura never felt so accomplished in her life. She, like Naruto and Sasuke all passed the written test, came out alive from the Forest of Death, and won their individual matches. Sasuke easily defeating a Sound ninja, Naruto beating Kiba, and Sakura by escaping the mind transfer technique Ino casted on her. She counted herself lucky to beat her best friend and rival. It turned out that those sparring sessions with Izumi-senpai paid off.

Her inner victory got shattered when she learned who her opponent for the final round would be, Neji Hyuga. At the revelation of that, Naruto urged her to drop out which angered her greatly and was this close to beat him up until his father , the Fourth Hokage scolded him for discouraging her. Sasuke's words on the other hand made her feel giddy.

"I don't see why you're so worried Naruto, Sakura's very sharp, I'm sure she'll figure out a way to outsmart Hyuga." He confidently tells him, hands in his pockets, "If I were you, I'd start training really soon considering who your opponent is." He refers to Shino, and at that, Naruto's face turns green at the thought of being exposed to a 1,000,000 insects.

"Likewise Sasuke, along with your mother I will also be training you" Kakashi intervenes, and then turns to Sakura, smiling underneath his mask "you as well Sakura." Sakura's eyes widen at hearing that.

"Hey no fair sensei!" Naruto whines at feeling left out.

"Now, now Naruto I will only be teaching Sasuke a new jutsu that can help him win against Gaara, everything else he'll do with his mother and possibly with Itachi and Shisui." He explains to his sensei's son.

"As for Sakura, since she doesn't come from a family of trained shinobi, it is only befitting that I be the one to train her." He further elaborates saying "After all..." He closed his eyes and smirks at Gai before continuing "She is up against my rival's genius student."

"Oh alright sensei, you win." Naruto pouts knowing that there's no way to change his sensei's mind.

After Kakashi left, Sasuke notices Sakura looking very pale as if she released herself from a gruesome genjutsu. He walks up to her, and lightly taps her shoulder, "Hey you shouldn't worry too much. The more you worry the less you'll be able to unleash your full potential."

"That's easy for you to say Sasuke-kun, you were named rookie of the year, and you know my stamina can't be increased in just one month." She shyly plays with her newly chopped short hair.

"How about...we train together." He suggests with a tiny blush forming on his face. He tells himself that it's only to be a good teammate to her, after all she practically fought to death for him and Naruto at the Forest of Death exam against team Dosu.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hold you back on your own training." Trust Sakura to be so annoying, sighing he says "Yes Sakura I'm sure. We'll start today at sunset. Don't be late." He then quickly walks away from her before she sees the redness forming on the apples of his cheeks.

***X***

 **And that's a wrap ;) Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	7. The First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_**

 **Note: A continuation of "In Love with an Otaku"**

 **The First Date**

 **Saturday Night 11:00 pm**

"So now that my parents are asleep upstairs…I guess we can watch _One Punch Man_." Sasuke, wearing a pair of black cotton pants with a matching sleeveless undershirt that exposed his toned biceps, which resulted in him catching Sakura staring at them.

"Done staring?" He asks in an amused tone, his mouth raised in a smirk.

"O…um yeah, I mean gomen Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that I never knew you were so huge-…you know what? Nevermind." Sakura hurriedly takes a seat on the couch as Sasuke puts Netflix on the flat screen television. He then takes a seat next to her and relishes in the way how her body tensed when he pulls her close to him.

Sakura was positive her entire body temperature has risen when she felt Sasuke's arm behind her waist. It's a good thing she was wearing a light full-sleeves pink nightgown with a pair of beige pajama pants. Otherwise Sasuke would see her entire skin burning in a pink shade from the close proximity.

Deciding to be more bold, he leans down to her level and then lifts her chin up with 2 fingers to kiss her on the corners of her cheek and then whispers in her ear "I really like your hair down." He then kisses her head and then presses the play button on the remote to let episode 1 play.

5 episodes later and Sasuke was not at all amused, he didn't understand what was so funny that caused Sakura to laugh so many times. He did feel pity for Speed o Sound Sonic when he got harshly kicked between the legs from Saitama. And even at that moment his hand automatically moved to cover Sakura's eyes from that cringe worthy scene.

"I think we should call it a night, we still have finals to study for." He closes the television, and then gives her a hand, which she easily accepts. She then let's out a yelp when Sasuke brings their mouths in a soft, long kiss. "Good night." He smiles when he lets go, and in response she simpers and kisses him on his cheek as she goes into the guest bedroom.

 **Sunday Morning 9:30 am**

Sakura woke up from hearing a loud knock, "Sakura-chan it's time for breakfast!"

"I'm awake Uchiha-san, just give me 10 minutes to get ready!" Sakura sits up from her bed to rub her eyes.

"Take your time, it's only us two in the house." Mikoto reassures her.

"Ah thank you." Sakura appreciates the fact that she can come out in her night clothes. She then heads to the bathroom to do her usual morning routine.

When she got out of the bathroom, she quickly combs her hair and sets it in a half up twist adorned with a fancy flower comb. For clothes she wears a pastel pink t-shirt and a white ankle length skirt. Although it was super hot, Sakura still chose to dress modestly because she didn't want to leave a bad impression on Sasuke's parents.

When she got out of her bedroom, she could smell the aroma of _Dashi_ (fish broth) coming from the kitchen.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san." Sakura greets the mother of her boyfriend, who in turn responds with the same words and adds, "You look so lovely Sakura-chan." She smiles at her, which made the pink maiden blush. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asks, wanting to help and not feel useless.

"Of course, how about you make 20-30 _o-musubi_ (rice balls) before my husband and Sasuke return in a half an hour, you think you can handle it?" Mikoto challenges her, to which Sakura accepts with a smirk "I'll have each of them neatly wrapped with _nori_ (seaweed wrap) in 20 minutes."

"I'll be looking forward then." Mikoto promises by giving her a wink.

 **5:00 pm**

Breakfast had gone by rather smoothly, it was now 5:00 and it was so hot despite it being only mid April, that all Sakura wanted to do was jump in a swimming pool. She was simultaneously reviewing her hand-written detailed notes and outlines on the procedures of heart and brain surgeries while cooling herself with a paper fan. Sasuke on the other hand was composed while reading and taking notes from his computer engineering textbooks without breaking a sweat. She took a double take at him and noticed that he was wearing reading glasses, which oddly made him look attractive in them.

"What?" He asks, noticing that she was staring at him.

"It's nothing really, just my first time seeing you in glasses." She truthfully tells him.

With a hum, he simply resumes his studying as does she. There would be plenty of time for idle chat after graduation.

 **9:30 pm**

Sakura decided to call it a day, she gets up from the table that she was sharing from Sasuke's desk. As she stands she felt a cool spring-like breeze past through her from Sasuke's windows, and relishes it. She then grabs her books and tucks them back in her roll on bag.

Sasuke on the other hand was sill engrossed in his studying, so she quickly tells him "Ne Sasuke-kun I'm going out for a walk" which caused him to give her his entire attention to her. "Where?" He demands, she wants to take a walk this late at night?

"Its's just on the sidewalk, your mom told me if I felt like taking a stroll she gave me the okay!" She reassures him that she won't go far off. "Besides, it's been so hot all day that I wanna enjoy this nice weather."

In response he pokes her forehead, "Annoying." He turns around and closes his books before he tells her, "Give me two minutes." As he heads to the bathroom with a black dress shirt in his hand. When he comes out of the bathroom, Sakura couldn't help but blush at how handsome he looked in all black. He was also wearing a silver bracelet. Before she asks him why he changed he beats her to it by telling her "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, so go change."

With a nod, Sakura scurries into her guest bedroom.

She comes out in five minutes wearing a long simple white maxi dress, a pair of ivory sandals, and her hair twisted in a side braid. Sasuke, who was sitting on the living room couch, stands up and smirks in approval. He also notices Sakura carrying her _Fullmetal Alchemist_ wristlet wallet with a picture of Alphonse in his iron suit, which only made him chuckle. His girlfriend really was adorable.

"Shall we?" He offers her his arm, which she accepts and together they head out on their very first date.

***X***

 **That's a wrap folks! Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	8. Their Little Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **Setting: The canon world, except I gave Sasuke his left arm back.**

 **Warning(s): Probably the shortest drabble yet.**

 **Their Little Girl**

It's been exactly 4 hours since his wife has just given birth to their child, a girl. The Uchiha are known to give out strong male shinobi, for some reason Sasuke couldn't care any less. He's never felt this happy ever since Sakura said yes to his proposal.

Here they are right now at Orochimaru's hideout. Sakura was fast asleep on a bed with IV injected in her arm, and Sasuke was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

The door quietly opens to reveal Karin, Sakura's midwife, holding a tiny pink bundle securely in her arms. ' _My daughter._ ' Sasuke fondly thinks to himself.

With a smile Karin gives the baby to Sasuke. Deciding to give the family of 3 some privacy, she leaves the room and that's when Sasuke sets the tears in his eyes free to fall.

"Hello Sarada, I'm your papa." He croaks a little bit, at the little human being he was holding.

"You're mine and your mother's everything, we'll make sure you never think otherwise." At saying that he bends his head forward and kissed her forehead.

"A-Anata?" Sakura wakes up from her resting, and when she turns her head to see her husband engrossed in snuggling their little girl close to his face as he softly kisses her cheeks.

"I love you, forever and always." She hears him whisper to Sarada and that was enough for Sakura to know that her husband is content with everything they endured up to now.

***X***

 **That's literally it folks :P Please reveiw ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	9. On the Porch

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ , if I did then Sasuke would never go on that long mission.**

 **Setting: The canon world**

 **On the Porch**

It was a peaceful Saturday evening at the Uchiha residence, as the family of 3 were dawdling their time outside in their quaint backyard. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were sitting intimately close to each other on the porch watching their 7 months old daughter playing with her toys.

"Anata?" Sakura quietly alerts her husband without removing her head from his broad shoulder.

"Hmm?" He turns his head to look down on her.

"I love you." She quietly tells him without looking at him, because he knew she was smiling.

"Ah, I know." He acknowledges the obvious as he rests his lips on her head to inhale her daffodil scented shampoo.

He then removes his lips from her head and lifts her left hand to kiss it.

While Sakura knew her husband loves her very much, despite being married for almost 2 years she still felt mushy every time he did these romantic gestures. Not that she was complaining…

"Tonight I just want to lie in bed and cuddle with you." She softly tells him while tracing circles on his t-shirt which makes him playfully grin at her suggestion.

"Are you sure that's all you want to do?" He leans down to whisper in her ear.

Blushing at the implication, she playfully but softly hits his hand and tells him "Yes Anata! Husbands and Wives can also _**just**_ cuddle for warmth with their clothes on." She blushingly explains to him, still annoyed by that look of amusement on his handsome face.

The duo later sees their adorable daughter crawling towards them. With one arm, Sasuke easily lifts her up to cradle her.

"Hmmm…if all you want to do is cuddling, then maybe we should let Sarada sleep with us too."

"I'm not opposed to it all." Sakura smiles at him and then kisses her daughter's forehead earning a happy squeal from her.

When night came, all 3 Uchihas were peacefully sleeping on a comfy king sized bed. Sakura was spooned by Sasuke, while Sarada by both of her parents.

Such moments ought to be treasured.

***X***

 **That's a wrap folks! Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	10. Intellectual Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

 **Summary:** Her intelligence was his aphrodisiac just as his love for literature sparked her desire to read more books - (a tiny hint of NejiTen and SuiKarin as well) College AU

 **Intellectual Love**

 **Freshmen Year**

There she was studying at the grand library of Rikodu Sennin University, wearing a pair of thin framed reading glasses as she was studiously taking notes from her thick molecular biology textbook. Something about seeing a beautiful woman intently studying motivated him to step up his A-game. Especially if that woman has the same hair color of cherry blossoms and eyes like shimmering emeralds. That woman's name was Haruno Sakura. He had heard that she was a one-of-a-kind genius who got a full scholarship in the Rikodu Sennin medical school, and that she was also the apprentice of the infamous Doctor Tsunade Senju ever since she miraculously concocted an antidote to counteract the spider virus.

Here he was sitting on the other side of the library with a friend of his in the middle of a study session. It was getting hard for him to concentrate, because he was constantly tempted to sneak glances

"Hey Sasuke, can I copy your timeline notes of the Tokugawa Shogunate period? If you remember that I didn't make it to class last Thursday." Neji Hyuga, a sophomore from the esteemed Hyuga clan asks him if he could borrow his notes. With a grunt, Sasuke takes out his binder to take out the sheets of papers he took his notes, and then staples them in order before handing them to Neji, "Give them back to me by Friday, Neji."

"But of course." Was Neji's reply before he carefully puts the packet of Sasuke's precious notes in his file.

"Why were you staring at Haruno Sakura?" Neji changes topic.

"Why were you staring at Yu Tenten during basketball practice?" He retaliates with a smirk. Neji's fascination towards Tenten was no secret.

"She was cheering for me Sasuke, like any good friend would." Neji quickly responds with a faint blush growing on his cheek bones.

"Aha, keep telling yourself that Neji." Sasuke continues teasing him mercilessly.

"Don't you have to write a 10 page research paper for Law?" At being reminded of his arduous assignment, Sasuke's face momentarily turns pale at the thought of completing an all-nighter to write his paper.

'Damn it, I guess I'll have to make time to read _The Silmarillion_ tomorrow then.' Sasuke thinks defeated with a sigh. Yes, the pragmatic Sasuke Uchiha has a love for literature. If he had the time, he'd consider joining the literature club, but alas his major forces him to study very hard in order to become a better criminal lawyer than his father; and it would mean reading more books with legal jargon.

"I must leave now Sasuke, I promised Tenten that I wold help her in understanding functional analyses." Neji stands to pack his books, while trying his best not to blush at the prospect of having alone time with Tenten.

"You don't even take calc. 1." Sasuke knew for a fact that Hyuga Neji was probably on the linear algebra level, considering he was known to be a prodigal math genius back in high school.

"I'm the best person to help her Sasuke." Neji haughtily tells him, "you'll understand when someone deems you worthy enough to help them." And with that he left the library leaving Sasuke all by himself on the table.

After Neji leaves, Sasuke with a "hmph" puts on his earphones that were attached to his cellphone so he can listen to his playlist of classical European music from Beethoven to Mozart to Tchaikovsky.

* * *

 **Sophomore Year**

"Hey Sakura, my mom's hosting my birthday this weekend, you should come over!" Karin Uzumaki removes her glasses and pouts her lips, as she sweetly invites her for her birthday party.

"Geez Karin you don't need to act all 'cutesy' to make me go somewhere when you know the answer is yes." Sakura irritably answers her. At hearing her confirmation, Karin's expression turns ecstatic and then tells her to wear something nice but not too casual this coming weekend.

"Great, and just so you know Sasuke will be there too." Karin leaves her with a knowing smirk.

...

Saturday comes and she's the first one to arrive at Karin's birthday party, and is grabbed by the arm to Karin's bedroom. When she goes inside the red head's room, Sakura instantly knew what needed to be done. Which was to help Karin get ready for the party.

"What will make you stand out the most?" Sakura looks through her closet of designer clothes until she hit the jackpot. She took out an unsaturated red tube dress that reached mid-thigh with a black denim jacket to go on top of.

"This will do, it compliments your hair and eye color!" Sakura hands the outfit to Karin and then turns around so she can slip her clothes on.

When she was done changing, she found Karin looking in the mirror with a sad look. "Do you think Sasuke will notice me like this?" She's been having a crush on him since they were in Oto high school but, things recently started to get complicated with their long time mutual friend Suigetsu Hozuki; who's also known to quarrel with Karin a lot. She also wasn't oblivious of Sakura's crush on Sasuke either, even if the pinkette doesn't know it herself.

"It doesn't matter how you look for him Karin, no one knows what his tastes are." She honestly answers, because it was hard for nearly everyone to guess what Sasuke is up to most of the time, aside from his close friends. 'I'd be more worried about Suigetsu not keeping his eyes off of you.' She quietly thinks to her self.

"Don't make this night about impressing him." She gently rests her palm on Karin's right shoulder.

When the house became too crowded for Sakura's liking, she decided to take a seat inside the gazebo of Karin's backyard. Aside from knowing Karin, nearly all the party guests were from her high school called Oto High School located in downtown Tokyo; plus most of them intimidated the crap out of Sakura. Basking in the fresh night air she closed her eyes and let her body absorb the cool summer wind.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sasuke's voice startles her out of her reverie and causes her to open her eyes only to see that he was taking a seat next to her. She couldn't help but admire his choice of clothing for the evening. Wearing a navy blue collar shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up - exposing his muscular arms.

"Hey." Sakura politely acknowledges him, wondering if he came to return the book he borrowed from her - ironically the book she's had for years in her home, but never finished reading it.

He takes out the hard copy of _The Chamber_ by American author John Grisham from his black satchel and hands it over to Sakura, "It's a pretty decent book, I'm surprised you haven't read it yet." It had everything Sasuke loved to read about; suspense, history, politics, and a thorough examination of America's horrible legal system. Not to say that he loved America's justice system, he is actually appalled by it, from its prevalent racism, gender biases in careers, its lack of healthcare, the amount of countries it destroyed, _he hated all of it_.

"I'm not quite fond of America's justice system Sasuke, even my dad thought it could've been written better so I chose not to bother after chapter 4." She dryly tells him, which made him smirk a little. "Can't argue with that." He agrees with her while taking a good look at her. The sight of her sitting in the gazebo with that faraway look as she looks upwards toward the star-filled night sky would be the perfect inspiration for a painter or a photographer. Her long pink hair was let loose, her sea green eyes sparkled in the dark, and her choice of clothing was lovely as well, Sasuke observes her admiringly. She chose to wear a white frock that reached mid leg, and a pastel pink chiffon cardigan.

"What is it Sasuke?" She caught him staring at her, feeling genuinely confused, because he never looked at her like that before.

"Nothing Sakura." He gives her a gentle smile, that reminded her of the one her father would give to her mother.

Perhaps she'll finish reading _The Chamber_.

* * *

 **End of Junior** **Year**

"You want me to do what with you?" He asks her amused, this was just too good to hear this from her.

"You heard me loud and clear Sasuke, would you like me to go out tonight, you know..to hangout?" Sakura asks with her arms crossed, a faint blush decorating her cheekbones.

"Alright," He fake surrenders with his hands up, "I'll see you at 7 at my place, oh and Sakura…" He walks close to her until there's very little space between them and boldly pecks her forehead where her purple diamond tattoo was, and whispers " _Thank you_." With that said, he goes off to class leaving Sakura with her heart beating fast as she replays the kiss on her forehead.

...

"Wait, thee _Sakura_ is taking you to the movies?" Sasuke's mom Mikoto Uchiha, eggs her son to tell. "Yes okasan, it's her - hold on," He paused as his cheeks darken a little bit, "how do you know her name?" He never recalled sharing her name to anyone in his family, just vague information that she's a medicine student and came from Okinawa.

"I heard you whisper ' _Sakura_ ' in your sleep, when I came to wake you up from your power nap." She wickedly grins at him, causing heat to reach the at the back of his neck. Not wanting his father to walk in listening.

Just as the clock went 7:00 pm, the doorbell of the house rung. Faster than lightning, Mikoto opens the door with a smile and is delighted to see a pink haired maiden with green eyes in front of her.

"You must be Sakura! Please do come in." The elder woman grabs the younger one by the elbow to pull her inside.

Remembering her manners, Sakura clears her throat and with a traditional bow she says "Konbanwa Uchiha-san, I am a close friend of your son, and I would like to take him out to the movies with me. Rest assured, I will not take any advantage of making him pay for the two of us just for the sake of traditional gender roles, I will -"

"She gets the point Sakura." Sasuke comes right next to her as he helps her straighten her back to stand up.

"Well you sure are a chivalrous woman." The ebony haired woman chuckles at the slightly nervous young lady standing next to her son. "I mean you're both adults, so I don't see the point of you asking for my permission. Just don't get lost in any alleyways." She jokingly says a little bit. 'It's not everyday a girl comes to me to ask Sasuke out on a date.' She thinks to herself amused. 'Just friends. I see, as if I was born yesterday.'

"Have fun kiddos!" She sees them go out the door, and once their gone she feels her body relax and with a loud voice, "You can come out now Fugaku."

"So that was Sakura." Fugaku walks next to his wife with a mini smirk forming on his usually serious face. "I never expected her to be so unique."

"Neither did I dear." She agrees as she rests her head on his shoulder.

...

Sakura couldn't contain her excitement, ever since her self-doscovery of having feelings for Sasuke, she's been wanting to see if he might also like her beyond friendship. She was tempted to grab his hand and hold it firmly in her's, but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable as she fails to not reach for his hand before he caught her.

"What are you doing?" He whispers so the other occupants in the cinema wouldn't hear him.

"Just stretching." She answers in a steady tone.

"Is that so?" He comes near her ear as his breath tickles when he adds, "is it not because you want to hold my hand, like lovers do?" He further agitates her until she aggressively grabs his much larger hand and grips it in her smaller one. "Yes. Yes Uchiha Sasuke I like you a lot and I would love for us to be real lovers." She confesses to him. "However, I won't force you to be in a relationship just because I wish it. We can continue on as friends and forget this entire conversation." She stiffly finishes and tries to let go of his hand but Sasuke unexpectedly tightens his hold on her.

"We'll talk it through when the movie is done." He tells her without turning to her. They resume to watch the rest of the Batman movie in silence.

When the movie finished, Sasuke without hesitation offers his hand to Sakura which she takes and leads them outside the cinema.

"We're going back to my place." Sasuke leads them to the train station, "Don't ask any questions."

After 40 minutes, they arrive to his fancy neighborhood while holding hands. Once their in front of his door, he rings the bell and is surprisingly opened by his father.

"Come in you two." Fugaku gives a small grin at the two of them.

"I have something important to tell you and mom." Sasuke says loud enough so his mom can come out of the kitchen, which worked because she arrives to stand next to her husband.

"As of today Sakura and I will begin to date." He says it so bluntly that Sakura's eyes widen like saucers at him. 'How is he saying this all with a straight face?' Her heart thumps loudly at Sasuke's reciprocation of her feelings.

"We're happy for you son." Fugaku pats Sasuke on his left shoulder with a proud smirk on his face.

"How about you stay the night with us Sakura-chan? It's almost midnight anyway." Mikoto side glances Sasuke with a knowing grin 'you brought her home so she wouldn't leave, you're not that slick Sasuke.'

"Arigato-gozaimasu Uchiha-san, I'll be gone by morning." Sakura promises, even though she could've called a taxi to drop her at her 1 room apartment.

"You can sleep on Sasuke's bed for the night, and he'll sleep on a futon. Sound good to you kids?"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura agrees with the conditions.

When they arrive in Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke hands her a disposable tooth brush and a pair of black trousers and shirt to wear.

When it was time to sleep, Sasuke gently pulls Sakura down next to her on his futon and they just stare eye to eye for a long time. An old habit of their's. Not before long Sasuke caresses her cheek and leans closer to her until she places her lips on his. The kiss was tender, romantic, and longing with love.

Before things would go out of hand, Sasuke reluctantly pulls back and pecks her forehead before saying "Goodnight." As he urges her to lie down on his bed at the same time he lies on his futon.

This was just the beginning of a new chapter for both of them.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks! ^_^ Please review!**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	11. I Missed You

**I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **I Missed You**

Something feels of, he quietly wonders as he dodges a kick to the face given by Naruto. Right now him and Naruto were doing one of their routinely spars in one of the secluded parts of the training grounds, so no fan-girls can drool at him while he's shirtless. Now 24, Sasuke was the most sought out bachelor in the village, unfortunately he just wasn't interested in getting married. Being the new ANBU captain didn't give him time to be in a committed relationship and that was alright with Sasuke. Aside from Sakura, he couldn't see himself be in a relationship with anyone, despite her being equally if not more busy than him. He wonders how she manages a the hospital, the children's clinic, and her missions at the same time. Just thinking about her, makes his chest feel weird even in the middle of a spar!

'She is so annoying' Sasuke feels his face warm up a little bit.

"Oi Sasuke, why are you making that irritated face?" Naruto aims a punch to his face, to which Sasuke effortlessly catches with his right hand which ended the match. Once again Sasuke wins.

"Looks like I win again." He says as a matter of fact, as he walks towards the nearby stream and throws water all over himself, Naruto following him to do the same.

And then it clicked to him, "Naruto, where's Sakura? I haven't sensed her chakra all day." Sasuke asks him, eyes narrowed at him, and muscled arms crossed over his chest.

"Come to think of it, I don't know either." Naruto scratches his head, contemplating where the pink haired doctor could be.

"Let's go ask my dad, he probably sent her off on a mission." Without wasting anytime, they put on their shirts, and teleport to the hokage tower.

When they arrive at outside of the hokage office, Sasuke pounds the door with a hard knock until he heard a "come in"

"Son," Minato acknowledges with a nod, "and Sasuke. how unusual of you two to barge here like this."

"Hey dad, Sasuke and I were wondering if you sent Sakura-chan on a mission recently."

"I did in fact send her on a solo mission at the crack of dawn this morning." Minato tells them beginning to feel weary as to how they'll react once they find out the nature of her mission.

"What's her mission?" Sasuke asks without beating around the bush.

With a sigh, Minato tells them, "I sent her on a classified solo s-rank mission that will take her at least six months to complete."

Resisting the urge to activate his sharingan, Sasuke while gritting his teeth, "With all due respect Lord Fourth, why would you send a medical ninja on an s-rank solo-mission?" Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could keep himself at bay, he also noticed Naruto clenching his fists and wearing a grim expression.

"As you know she's not just your average medical ninja, you both are forgetting that she also surpassed a legendary sannin, and after obtaining the yin seal, the rules of a medical ninja don't apply to her anymore." Minato calmly explains to them.

"As her friends and former teammate, I'm ordering you 2, especially Naruto not even think about going after her as the hokage." Minato sternly warns the two boys, no young men to not act out.

"If I find out you two disobey me, for Sasuke I'll take away your leadership position of the ANBU, and Naruto I'll take away your rank as jonin. Is that understood?"

"Yes dad" "Yes." Were Naruto and Sasuke's responses.

.

.

.

After six long months have passed, Sasuke contemplated hard whether Sakura was worth fighting for to his parents, and much to his surprise they actually supported him on his descision to marry her. Fugaku even came with him to Sakura's place, where he could ask Sakura's parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno for their daughter's hand in marriage. The look on their faces was priceless to Sasuke.

He chuckles at the memory of her parents staring at him with awe, as he alone, waits for her by the village gates at the crack of dawn.

When he felt the familiar warm chakra approach, he jumps down from the tree he was sitting on, and runs as fast as a cheetah to where Sakura stands only a few kilometers inside the village away from Kotetsu and Izumo.

Before Sakura can continue walking further, she stops when she felt Sasuke flash in front of her.

Blushing at the close proximity they were in, she opens her mouth to say "Excuse me Sasuke-kun" but instead lets out a grunt as she's grabbed in a gentle but very intimate embrace, then crushes his lips on her, and then flashes them both some place more private.

They arrive at the empty training grounds just when the sun's about to rise. When they finish kissing, he gives her a warm smile while his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

He kisses her again, this time softer and whispers in her ear, "I missed you."

All Sakura could do was smile and blush adoringly at him.

***X***

 **That's all for now folks! Please review ^_^  
**

 **OXOXO**

 **~walkingspring**


End file.
